Learning Love
by YaoiIsMyDrug.23
Summary: Izaya's sisters just died. He blames himself and becomes depressed, unable to deal with the strong emotions of guilt and grief he feels as he's never experienced them before. Shizuo is as shocked by Izaya's new found vunerability as the man himself but rather than take advantage of it as expected, he finds himself wanting to comfort and protect this more fragile Izaya
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic 0_0 Soz if it's not very good, please tell me if there's anything wrong with my technique. Yeah, I know Izaya is a bit OOC, I haven't actually seen the show I just love this pairing and wanted to contribute ;) thnx! 3**

Izaya skipped down the street in Ikebukuro, humming softly to himself. A pensive mood such as the one he was in at the moment was rare; he usually acted of a more snide persuasion. There was a reason for this temperament, not that you would guess it by looking at him. No, Izaya was not the picture of devastation most would expect him to be if they'd known about the recent deaths of his twin sisters, Mairu and Kururi Orihara.

But inside, Izaya was a wreck. It would have been better for him if it'd been a murder, because then at least he would be able to find some sort of closure in revenge. As it was, how could Izaya fight against the elements? For all he called himself a god, Izaya was unable to stop the freak thunderstorm that claimed the lives of his siblings. Izaya prided himself on never getting close to humans, never forming attachments to those with lives as fragile as grains of dust in the wind. Now he realized he had failed. With all the aloof coldness of the mask he wore, Izaya was unable to stop the sensations of both grief and guilt that were building up inside of him.

_This is my fault, a punishment from the gods. My pride, no, my arrogance, cost my sisters their lives. _

He smiled with grim amusement at the thought. _With all that I call Shizu-chan a monster, I am the true beast, ne?_

**Thnx for reading! Sorry it's so short :'( I will post the next chapter soon, I promise! it's in Shizuo's Pov. There might be some smexiness tho so if you're not up for it, stop reading now, for all fans of Yaoi, go right ahead! :D Byz! 3 3 3**

**P.S. Reviews & favs will be loved, thnx! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Learning Love P2**

Shizuo wouldn't admit it out loud but truthfully he was worried. Izaya hadn't been his usual asshole self lately. Sure, he was still annoying as **fuck**, but his attitude seemed to lack its usual malice. It felt as if he were just going through the motions. Shizuo could tell his mind was elsewhere, mostly because of the incident that had occurred the other day.

They were fighting, same as usual. Shizuo hadn't noticed at first but although the flea still said the same insultingly mocking jeers as usual, he spoke in a monotone and seemed enraptured with a speck on the footpath throughout the fight. Then, an extraordinary thing happened; Shizuo finally managed to get a hold of him!

He was shell-shocked for a moment, stunned by the fact that the enemy he'd doggedly been pursuing for the last several years was at last completely at his mercy. Strangely though, Izaya didn't any outward signs of fear or even surprise. He barely glanced at Shizuo, giving him the barest of smiles as he was pinned roughly against the wall, seemingly pleased by this turn of events.

That alone should have served as a warning but, thick-skulled as he was, Shizuo was far too elated at his catch to notice the tension in the air…

**Cliff hanger! 0_0 Soz, its ma bedtime: P Nah jks, I don have a bedtime but it's close to midnight and my washing's done so I gtg. I'll update again soon, remember to review & favourite! Thnx ;) 3 3 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Learning Love P3**

Izaya purred, pressing himself up against Shizuo as the blonde bartender glared down at him. "Now what Shizu-chan? Are you going to kill me?" Izaya seemed amused at the prospect of death, eyes lighting up with malignant pleasure at the thought. Shizuo pulled back to look at him properly. "Hey," He said, voice softer than he'd intended, "You okay?"

The question startled Izaya and he struggled for a moment to find a reply. "What do you care?" He hissed, voice defensive and hostile. Shizuo reeled with shock, since when did Izaya show any emotions except malice and mocking amusement? Shizuo sighed, loosening his hold and letting Izaya slide to the ground.

Izaya looked up at him, eyes confused and a little wary but didn't question Shizuo's sudden change of mind, instead opting to get to his feet and take off in the opposite direction. "Hey," Shizuo called after him and Izaya paused for a moment, wondering what he wanted. Shizuo caught and held Izaya's gaze, amber eyes regarding crimson ones solemnly, "Take care of yourself, kay? If you're in trouble, come to me, I'll help you out."

Shizuo wasn't sure what had made him say that but he meant it. Izaya could tell he was sincere and instead of scoffing or sneering like he usually would he just inclined his head in a nod of acknowledgement. "Yeah, maybe," he replied before vanishing into the night.

**Awww, dey're so cute! 3 Soz there's no romance yet, I'm working up to it. I'll post again soon, thnx! ;) 3 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Learning Love P4**

**I'm sorry, don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER but I had lotsa personal stuff going on & couldn't really focus on writing. Don't worry; from now on I plan on updating at least once a month, probably every fortnight. **

Izaya sighed, leaning over his kitchen counter. For the first time in months he wasn't mulling over his sisters deaths but a rather more perplexing occurrence. Shizuo's behaviour of late had been, Izaya would say sweet but knew not to tempt fate, mild. They'd been seeing each other quite often, as per usual because much of Izaya's work took place in Ikebukuro, that's not to say he didn't stroll in there more than necessary, unable to resist a chance to tease his beloved monster, and not once had Shizuo moved to attack, or even raise his voice at, his former archenemy.

Izaya knew he should be overjoyed at the development, after all, it meant that he could now complete his work in the area much more quickly. But it left him feeling strangely bereft. Shizuo was undergoing similar agitation across town.

**Shizuo's POV:**

Shizuo growled in aggravation at the unlucky soul that'd attempted to swindle him and Tom and avoid paying his debts to the moneylender, an act the miscreant now sorely regretted. Tom pulled Shizuo aside afterward.

"I'm sorry," Shizuo apologised gruffly, anticipating a lecture, "the pest was just getting on my nerves."

Tom looked at his employee closely, noting the dark circles under Shizuo's eyes and the fact that said man seemed to have lost a lot of weight over the past few weeks, his muscular figure growing slim to the point of gauntness.

"Shizuo, don't take this the wrong way but maybe you should take some time off, you're not looking so hot."

Shizuo grunted in reply, having anticipated this reaction from his boss eventually.

"Yeah," he sighed, giving in, "I suppose I could use a break."

Tom smiled, inwardly relieved as he'd expected a more hostile reaction to his suggestion. He patted Shizuo on the back, telling him to come back 'whenever you're ready.'

Shizuo sighed, doubting he'd ever be ready.

**That's it for now folks! Btw, I'm taking suggestions for oneshots if you want to leave one in the comments section, I don't really read my private messages but I check reviews. Only Shizaya though, no other pairings or Izuo, I don't mind Iza-chan as a semai but I think Shizuo is the better one in this couple because his tall and rather masculine, which I dislike in ukes. **

**Izaya: "Hey! I'm not a girl."**

**Shizuo: "Haha, lol, you're a total girl."**

**Izaya: "Bitch!" *stomps on Shizuo's foot* **

**Shizuo: "Ow!" **

**Me: "Lolol." *eats Popsicle***


	5. Chapter 5

**Learning Love P5**

**Soz for not updating for a while but it's only been a lil' over a month. On with the story!**

Shizuo lounged nonchalantly on the couch, blowing smoke rings into the air. He'd been away from work for only a few days but with nothing and no 'one to take out his frustrations on, it felt like an eternity. And worst of all, the flea was constantly on his mind! Shizuo just couldn't stop thinking about the look on Izaya's face the last time they met, a mixture of guilt and bone deep despair. Shizuo would never admit it to anyone, but he privately acknowledged that he was really worried about him.

The doorbell rang and Shizuo got up to answer it.

"Hello, Izaya?"

Indeed the very man that occupied his thoughts so oft of late was standing in Shizuo's doorway, looking a little grey and very out of it.

"Hey, Shizu-chan," Izaya looked up at him, dark bangs partly covering his eyes, crimson irises shining with melancholy, "Can I stay here for a few days?" Izaya gave a strained smile, voice wavering a little bit and Shizuo moved aside, watching the smaller man with concern as he seemed to sway a little. Izaya stumbled over thin air, eyelids fluttering closed from sheer exhaustion, Shizuo swept down to catch him, lifting him up bridal style and carrying him to the bedroom where he tucked Izaya in and went to get some water for when he woke up. He placed the water beside the bed and pulled up a chair. Whatever was wrong with the flea, Shizuo intended to fix it.

**Kay, that's it for now folks, do come again: p**

**Izaya: "Shizu-chan just wants to jump my pants." ;)**

**Shizuo: "I do not!" *blushes***

**Me: "Shizu and Iza-chan sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N…"**

**Shizuo: "Shuddup!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Learning Love P6**

**Rai Rai Blue – Thanks for the review and I'll try to do more showing, not telling. **

Izaya opened his eyes, panicking for a second at his unfamiliar surroundings, before recognising Shizuo's apartment. His eyes grew hooded as he recalled the events of last night; the delusions had gotten worse than ever. He'd woken up screaming and dragged himself to Shizu-chan's apartment. Shizu-chan. He gazed over at the softly snoring blond, barely stifling a giggle as he gingerly reached out a hand to stroke the bartender's messy locks. Shizu-chan made a little whuffing noise and shook his head like it was flea infested, Izaya chortled at the imagery.

Bleary amber eyes opened and Izaya quickly removed his hand, blushing.

"Good morning, flea."

Izaya fidgeted and hid a grin; god Shizu-chan's sleepy voice was sexy!

He stilled as concerned amber eyes peered up at him, accompanied by a cool palm on his forehead.

"You okay Izaya? You look a little red."

Izaya scrambled to his feet, blushing furiously.

"N-no, I'm fine!"

Izaya fled the room, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him.

Shizuo stared after him, mouth agape.

"Flea?"

**Lol, clueless Shizu-chan. Kay, I'll update again soon. 3 to all my awesome readers!**

**Izaya: "Ermagerd! I'm so freaking awkward." *hides face in shame***

**Shizuo: (to me) "Now look what you've done!" *cuddles Iza-chan protectively and throws fridge at me***

**Me: "Sorry!" 0_0**


End file.
